


Trash Mountain

by TipsyTophat (orphan_account)



Category: Trash Mountain - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guards, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Mechanics, Mental Disorders, Possible smut, Slow Burn, i'll add tags as i go, like ALOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TipsyTophat
Summary: When Jeovani tries to escape Bird Creek all hell breaks loose. Getting transferred to a dirty mountain of scrap metal and trash, he finds Will, the only person he can stand there. Escaping is near impossible, let alone doing it twice.Will he get out alive?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Trash Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Vani gets transferred and something is wrong with his girl.

Jeovani stood there, eyes downcast and to the side, looking anywhere but the rich who sat there judging every inch of him. His arms were bound behind him by a simple rope, which in his opinion, was unnecessary. Two guards stood by him silently judging as well. One Jeovani could almost recognize through stance alone, but he couldn't tell who it was for defenate with that mask in the way.

The room he was currently being held in was a rich court room, to judge his actions in the previous week. His patch was ripped off of him the day prior, as well as his jewelry, the biggest shame someone could put upon you. No longer being ' _number 29_ ' actually felt more freeing than derogatory if anything. Now his shirt was free of the white patch and a few holes left from the harsh tearing.

"Jeovani Cleo Rihan, you have been brought here to our fair court to be judged for your sins against the kings rule." A judges snobbish voice boomed loudly above him, _Say whatever you want, rich fuck, but I'll never feel any 'remorse' for 'my sins'._ His shoes were very scuffed and dirtied he observed hardly paying any attention the the rich fool who sat far above him, on a wooden podium with gold accents. When he had walked into the room he had noticed the three judges and how out of place they seemed against the rest of the court crowding around Jeovani.

"You have many charges against you, Rihan. Stealing, Assault, Clear disrespect toward the king, and your most hefty charge, trying to leave Bird Creek." Aduioble gasps could be heard from the crowd as well as hushed murmers.

"With all of my zero respect for you rich, I would like to point out that I had _succeeded_ in escaping but one of your loyal guards had ratted me out." Jeovani lifted up his head and grinned at the judge, narrowing his eyes further. _That stupid, stupid guard. It's my fault for trusting him. My fault for liking him..._ His eyes narrowed further at the judge. Now getting a good look he could see the judges eyes glossed over with hate, and slight rage, but also with curiosity? _Damn Riches... You think I'm some sort of bird that needs it's wings clipped?_

"Order... Order... _**Order in the court!**_ Thank you. Now Mr. Rihan, we all know that your little escapade was going to fail no matter what you did, or who you trusted." The judge sneered and grinned at Jeovani's slight crestfallen expression. He quickly corrected it opening his mouth to retort but the judge innerupted him, still wearing that stupid grin. "Now. Our court has already discussed your punishment, and it's _more_ than you deserve."

Vani glanced around at the people surrounding him. Most were staring, others were looking at him before whispering to the person next to them. _Assholes... Once I get out of these ropes I'm goi-_ "Jeovani Cleo Rihan, you have been sentenced to life at Trash Mountain. An airship will be leaving tomorrow with you on it."

Jeovani stilled staring at the floor in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth to say... _Anything, just say something!_ A little voice in the back of his head screamed at him. He took a choppy breath and looked up at the judge. Still smirking, with a hint of arrogance as he stared down at the man whose freedom had been ripped away and replaced with heavy shackles with no key.

"S-sir I-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I'll stop you right there Rihan. As I have already stated you don't deserve this punishment, and if it was up to me you'd be dead right where you're standing." The judge said dropping his smile and striking down his gavel on his podium. Jeovani felt like he had just been shot. He might as well be considering where he was going. He felt as if his soul was driving out of his body and watching everything around him. The crowd roared and cheered for the judge, and looked at Jeovani with distaste.

The two guards that had stood next to him were dragging away his limp body. Jeovani looked at himself and grimaced, man did he look like shit. His eyes had heavy eyebags that stood out against his abnormally pale skin. He had been outside just 5 days ago, _what happened?_ His eyes were a hollow shell, no life in them whatsoever. His hair was matted with dirt and blood. _When had he gotten hurt?_ His clothes were in the same condition as his hair, stained and disgusting.

How had he fallen so far away from freedom?

* * *

Jeovani returned to his body when he was dragged to his cell and thrown in like a animal. He grunted at the contact his ribs made with the mud floor but he didn't say anything. _Couldn't say anything._ Everything felt numb and hyper aware at the same time, he still didn't want to believe that he was leaving all his friends, _~~you don't have any friends~~_ , his family, _~~they all hate you~~_ , his... Girlfriend. _Oh god. Beth._ A silent tear fell down his face and seeped into the already wet ground.

He had promised he'd get better. He'd promise he'd stop stealing. He'd promised... That he wouldn't leave. That he'd be there for her. But that was all over now wasn't it? His whole life that he had built for her, and only for her, was crumbling. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. What have I DONE._ He sat up and gripped his head in his hands screaming internally. Everything was supposed to be okay. He was supposed to live with her and be happy. But he left. And now she was all alone, and was going to die because of him.

He rocked himself back and forth thoughts running through his mind at full speed. _What if she does- What if she gets attacked- What if- What if- What if she was pregnant and didn't tell you?_ Everything stopped in his mind. Like a giant red light had turned on and was staring at him head on. Jeovani's eyes widened opened wide and blinked slowly, unbelieving. " _She- she would've told me. She would have. She would. Right?_ " He mumbled to himself as the thoughts in his mind started up again but changed course, changing them entirely.

_If she's pregnant you've just killed two people- She should've told you- you're a murder!- Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Jeovani started to sob, tears flowing freely down his face as he curled in on himself. He hadn't cried since his sister died. He hadn't cried in 9 years. It hurt. He cried until he couldn't anymore and even after that he still cried out and shook. He was angry at himself. He was angry that he had killed Beth and his possible unborn child. He was angry that... Beth knew that this was going to happen and she didn't stop him.

She knew that he was going to leave that day and she didn't stop him. She _knew._ Even though he hadn't told her anything, they both acknowledged what was going to happen. She had even kissed him on his way out and smiled a sweet, almost fake, smile. Jeovani stopped rocking himself and uncurled a little. _That smile._ He knew that smile. She gave it to anyone she was keeping things from. She knew something he didn't. Something that wouldn't end well for him. Something that could have gotten him killed. Something that got him _transferred._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I guess. This story is going to be really rough around the edges because I don't know what I am doing. Cheers.
> 
> Edit: Crap forgot to put this here if you wanna see what they look like go here:
> 
> https://toyhou.se/ChompyMouth/characters/folder:1326249
> 
> I guess spoiler warning for characters you haven't met yet? Idk. But Jeovani is there so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
